dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus/Black
Statistics Arcade Stats *Species: Tyrannosaurus *Owner: Seth *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Technique: 0 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 800 **Rock/Scissors: 600 *Type: Death Type *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 暗黑の魔神 **English: The Demon of Darkness **Taiwanese: 黑色魔神 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability *Japanese **2007 4th Edition+ (New; AN10-竜 Featured Character: Seth) **2009 CoroCoro Comic promo card edition (EX11-竜) *English **Series 2 4th Edition (AN01-Dino) *Taiwanese **Series 2 4th Edition (AN10-龍) BlackTyrannoJap20074th+back.jpg|Back of Black Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) BlackTyrannoJap.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus arcade exclusive card (Japanese 2009 CoroCoro Comic promo card edition) BlackTyrannoJapback.jpg|Back of Black Tyrannosaurus arcade exclusive card (Japanese 2009 CoroCoro Comic promo card edition) BTR.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) BTRback.jpg|Back of Black Tyrannosaurus arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Black Tyrannosaurus card.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese Series 2 4th Edition) BTTback.jpg|Back of Black Tyrannosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Seth (of his own accord) *Location: Zeta Point/Backlander, Sanjo City *Debut: Tricks of the Traitor **Appeared In: 47-49 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Maiasaura, Ceratosaurus, Megaraptor, Daspletosaurus (presumably) Move Cards ;Fire Scorcher :The Black T-Rex summons a giant meteor in its mouth and launches it at its opponents, which crashes down with a fiery explosion! This Move drains the energy of most dinosaurs who try to use it, but the Black T-Rex was altered so as to not be affected by this. Though usually a one-hit KO, the Black T-Rex was never actually seen defeating a dinosaur with it, and the 16-part Super Fusion Move managed to break through it in a head-on collision. What happened to the Move's card after the Black T-Rex's defeat isn't specified. TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 2500 *Level: 6 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKBD-001/100, DKBD-091/100, DKT1-002/004 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare (DKBD), Colossal Rare (DKBD), Colossal Exclusive w/ texture (DKT1) *Image From (DKBD): Ep. 48 anime scene *Image From (DKT1): cropped 07 4th+/S2 4th arcade card *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur attacks, it gains 3 until the end of the battle. (When it wins a battle, your opponent loses 3 extra Life Points.) ;Dinosaur :Before you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you must send 2 Fire Dinosaurs in play to your discard pile. This Dinosaur can't use Fusion Moves. Tyrannosaurus Black TCG Card 2-Collosal (German).jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Tyrannosaurus Black TCG Card 3-Colossal.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus TCG card (DKT1) Anime The Black T-Rex was created by Seth using a fossil of a Tyrannosaurus stolen from a dig site in Full Scheme Ahead, and had been revived by the end of the next episode. In One Final Move!, he was unleashed on the D-Team's city. He withstood hits from Lightning Spear and Volcano Burst without being affected, forcing the D-Team's dinosaurs and Terry to retreat, but Seth called him back because his energy was running lower than expected after the test run. After Saurophaganax was defeated and reclaimed by the D-Team, Seth supercharged the Black T-Rex using Stones copied from the D-Team's stolen Dino Holders and set him out against the D-Team and Alpha Gang inside the Backlander. After the cliffhanger into Dinosaur War!, he was lured into an elevator and led out onto the top of the Backlander, where he was faced with a collection of dinosaurs (that mildly varied between shots) in a desperate attempt to defeat him. He nearly beat Terry simply by swinging his tail, then defeated Maiasaura, Ceratosaurus, and Megaraptor by kicking them, and shook off Daspletosaurus's Fire Bomb, launching a Fire Scorcher attack that barely missed Paris, and that Jonathan jumped in front of to stop it from hitting Rex. After adding the Secret Dinosaurs delivered by Jonathan to their force, a Super Fusion Move formed by Ace's Cyclone, Paris's Nature's Blessing (for some reason…), Allosaurus's Mayfly, Fukuisaurus's Emerald Garden, Spiny's Shockwave, Tank's Earthquake, Ampelosaurus's Aqua Vortex, Pachycephalosaurus's Laser Ray, Stegosaurus's Spike Arrows, Saurophaganax's Magma Blaster, Therizinosaurus's Gyro Claw, Megalosaurus's Zero G Throw, the Deinonychus trio's Spinning Attack, and Terry's Volcano Burst was launched at the Black T-Rex. The attack was intercepted by Fire Scorcher, but it broke through and hit him, dealing some damage but not enough, though it did seem to interfere with the Backlander's usage of the copied Stones Seth had made. After a second hit from the Fusion Move, Black T-Rex was visibly exhausted with large amounts of steam coming from it but was still not defeated, worsening the problem with the Backlander's power circuits. After a third direct hit, the Black T-Rex was finally defeated, but instead of turning into a card, it broke apart into purple-glowing black strands of energy and dissipated. Trivia *Seth's arcade comments: **Japanese: ｵﾚが作り出したきゅうきょくの恐竜だ。すさまじいﾊﾟﾜｰの前にはDｷｯｽﾞなどてきではない！ **English: I've created the ultimate dinosaur! The D-Team is no match for this dinosaur's tremendous power! **Taiwanese: 我所創造出來的終極恐龍。在他強大威力之下，D-Kids根本不是敵人。 *It and Isisaurus are the only arcade dinosaurs that have zero Technique. *Its card data are marked with "?" except for the meaning of its name. *It is the largest dinosaur in the anime due to its alteration. While its exact size isn't specifically stated, by being compared to other anime dinosaurs, it looks to be at least 100 feet long or more, although it is shown to be only slightly bigger than a normal Tyrannosaurus in the arcade game (likely so the dinosaur could fit on the screen). *It is the only dinosaur to survive being hit by a Fusion Move (Gigas stopped the "Fusion" Move of Spiny and Tank's Ultimate Moves before it hit him). *It shares its anime dub roar with Saurophaganax's original roar (its Dueling Dinos and Full Scheme Ahead appearances, but not after). *It is the only dinosaur not to turn back into a card when defeated. *It was created when Seth took a perfect Tyrannosaurus skeleton and used its DNA to synthesize a more powerful version of a Tyrannosaurus. Interestingly, bringing dinosaurs to life from fossils is exactly how the D-Team collects ordinary dinosaurs in the DS game. Gallery Black Tyrannosaurus.jpg|full-sized Black Tyrannosaurus (note the lack of a human silhouette for comparison) Black T-Rex Fossil.png|Seth with the Tyrannosaurus fossil to become the Black T-Rex Black T-Rex 1.jpg|Black T-Rex just created by Seth Black-Tyranno.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus in the anime Black T-Rex battle.jpg|Battle against the Black T-Rex! Black T-rex nagoya.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus from NagoyaTV Dinosaurking - Tyranno Comparison.png|Size comparison between Black Tyrannosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in the arcade Navigation Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Altered Dinosaurs Category:Alpha Gang Category:TCG Category:Main Dinosaurs